Diablo 3: The Lord of Pain
by Ice Scorch
Summary: After the three brothers were diminished from earth, the angel's from heaven seen it fit to release there brother, the Lord of Hate, Damien, from his cell in heaven. To their highest fears, he brought not only pain, but hate, destruction, and terror back
1. Default Chapter

"Ah, excuse me sir, you are not allowed to enter here," the small, pudgy guard said as black cloaked man walked toward The Blackened Temple.  
  
"Oh?" the man said. He had black hair, neatly shaven on the sides with about one inch length on top. The top was gelled back, and semeed to melt down into his scalp. His faced looked that of a young warrior, now smirking with no marks. "I am terribly, terribly sorry. I have a pass from Sir Ormus..."  
  
"Sir Ormus, sir?" the fat guard laughed. "Sir Ormus died over fifty years ago!"  
  
"Oh, you should've just let me past!" The black haired man raised his arms into the air, shouting a chant.  
  
"What the--- stop that at once!"  
  
From the bushes around them, from the ground and lakes and streams, creatures started to arise. Some looked like large overgrown cavemen; some like little munchkins with blowguns.  
  
The guard dropped his spear as they started to cry and run forward, smashing through the gates.  
  
"What's going on out here?" another guard yelled as he ran out, sword in hand. "OH MY GOD!"  
  
"Told ya," the cloaked man whispered. The litte monsters blew into the guns they carried, impaling the fat guard in the forhead, chest, and stomach. He flew backwards, lifeless.  
  
The other guard slashed left and right as the huge cavemen came down upon him, but was quickly gored.  
  
"Go," the young man whispered, and walked into the dark temple, unaided by light.  
  
  
  
_____________________  
  
  
  
5 years later  
  
"Quickly now! Everyone into the shelter! Come!" the schoolteacher said to the students as the heavy rain pounded the blackened windows. "Please! Come!" She was sobbing now, heavy tears running down her aged cheeks. The sun was totally gone; just the light of the stares allowed sight outside the caves. It seemed the rays that once warmed the world fled to the caves as if some force was forcing it.  
  
She shoved the last of the remaining children into the basment and shut the door, locking, dead bolting, and finally barricading it with a heavy shelf.  
  
"Miss Lara, what's wrong?" a little girl asked her.  
  
"I-I don't know, Jenny. Please, go find a room and rest.  
  
"I don't want to see you cry, Miss Lara," the little girl said.  
  
The old woman squatted down and took the girl's head in her hands. "It'll be alright dear." She forced a smile. "Just a bit of trouble outside, that's all."  
  
She sent the little girl off to the other students, who already were lying in bed.  
  
"Just a bit of trouble?" a young school teacher said. "Excuse me, but creature's of the past are hording otside our SCHOOL!"  
  
"Shhh, James! The children will hear!"  
  
"They have got to know of their fate, Lara. What do you think is going to happen in a few days? Those locks will not last forever, and our food supply will not either."  
  
"They will come for us!" Lara snapped. "They have to..."  
  
"And how will they know?" James said cockily.  
  
"When their children don't come home."  
  
"Pray that your right. If I am correct about this, monsters of the past aren't the only thing hording outside our doors. I have been preparing for this, Lara. I have a weapon in my bunk, a golden long sword. If I must, I will use it."  
  
_____________________  
  
  
  
"Where could they be," the small squat mother whispered to herself as she watched out the window at the village entrance. "The escorts left over four hours ago! I must wake Vicor..."  
  
She walked back to the back of her house and quietly slipped into her bedroom, lighting a small candle on the way. She scowled at the swords, armor and strange decore on her walls as she kneeled onto her bed, and set the candle down.  
  
"Vicor... Vicor hunny, please, wake up."  
  
The covers stirred as a muscular man struck his arms out, stretching as the candle's light danced on the walls.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Vicor, I'm so sorry to wake you, but our children haven't come home yet."  
  
Vicor sat up at once. "What time is it?" he said quickly.  
  
"Nearly nine bells."  
  
"Four hours? Why did you not wake me sooner?"  
  
"Well you were out all night training---"  
  
"No excuse! I told you, if anything is ever out of place wake me!" He jumped out of bed and threw his arms through a vest, where he hooked five straps into a small circle on his chest.  
  
"Yes, sorry. I pleaded with them not to make the school so far away! Clear out in Dry Hills..."  
  
Vicor put two pairs of dragon-hide boots on, then pushed on two gloves made of snakeskin and finally a metal headpiece.  
  
"Vicor! What are you doing?"  
  
"It is time for me to step in," he said, taking two red falchion's from his shelf and swinging them. He swung a black pack on his pack and put a hand axe and arrows into it, along with four viles filled with red healing potion. He took a blue scroll off of the bookshelf, and stuffed it in.  
  
"But no!"  
  
"But, yes, I am afraid, mi'dear. I've been training for five years since the first creature stepped out from the damp caves."  
  
"Are you saying... the creatures..."  
  
"Are at the school? Yes. I was out last night, scanning the area, and I seen a group of almost fifty wandering that way."  
  
"Oh, Vicor! You cannot accomplish this alone!"  
  
"I can, and I will. I love you, Akleese. Live well." Vicor jogged out of the room, and out of the village. 


	2. The Forgotten School

Act One  
  
Quest One: The Forgotten School  
  
  
  
Vicor had seen carnage before of course--- he had to slay things on his training campaigns--- but nothing had ever been like this. As he jogged to Dry Hills, he saw puddles of blood, probably travelers, along with body parts strewn on the ground. He knelt next to a man who still had his torso and head, and seemed to be breathing.  
  
"Sir? Can you hear me?"  
  
The man spat and looked up at Vicor with frightful, blood filled eyes.  
  
"It's... a trap..." he moaned.  
  
Thwap! Thwap! Thwap!  
  
Vicor dove to the ground and rolled to the right as an array of arrows fluttered around him, slamming into the body parts on the ground.  
  
Vicor jumped into the air as he took out a falchion and an arrow, and waved his hand over the arrow. It immediately caught on fire. Vicor thew it into the darkness and jumped after it, slashing forward and back. The arrow flew into a skeleton, lighting the area around them.  
  
"Bastard!" he screamed, and sliced it in half.  
  
Thwap! Thwap! He ducked down as two more arrow flew from either side. He stuck his sword out to the right, slaming another skeleton in the rib cage and brought it around to the other side, slamming both skeletons together. They fell apart and dissolved.  
  
Vicor stood and looked both ways before prancing forward, and squinted. He made out a black castle-like shape in the distance, which seemed to be broken and dilapidated.  
  
"The school," he whispered. Vicor, fueld with determination, ran full speed toward the camp.  
  
Baaaaah!  
  
From his right a group of large goat-like monsters, clothed in red leather, ran at him yeilding axe.  
  
Vicor jumped to his right and brought the blade down onto the closest and through his fist into the next. He ducked as one swiped for him and stabbed it in the stomach. It fell down in a pool of guts and blood.  
  
He breathed heavily and squatted in the grass, wiping the contents off of his sword.  
  
"This job's harder than it looks..." ____________________  
  
Thud... Thud.... Crack!  
  
"JAMES!" Lara cried as the shelf flew forward, and standing in the doorway was a creature that barely could duck under. It stood nearly three times the average man and was as wide as a horse was long. It had shimmering claws extending from it stubby fingers, as it did from its elbows, kneecaps, chest and toes. On its scalp two sharp horns shot into the air and were bloodstained.  
  
"I AM HERE FOR THE YOUTH!" he screamed in a deep, bloodcurtling voice.  
  
"Get the children to the tomb!" James whispered as he took out the golden blade from its sheath...  
  
________________________  
  
Vicor's heart thudded harder and harder against his armored chest as he snuck swiftly toward the school. He ducked behind a group of pines that sat a few yards from the door, and knelt down and glared under the last row of branches. A group of large yheti-like monsters stood yelling around the broken door, punching outward. Their fists looked big anough to crush his skull with one blow, and he was sure the claws on their feet could tear a house apart.  
  
Vicor stood up and brought out his hand axe, an arrow and put the falchions into his belt and peered through the two trees; he took the axe and held it in front of him then his wrists--- as fast as lighting--- threw the axe forward into the crowd, sticking through the middle ones forhead, knocking it down.  
  
The Yheti's roared with confusiong as Vicor, with new energy and stamina, pounced forward and through the arrow through another of the towering creatures.  
  
Vicor jumped into the air as an enormous claw foot came forward, and landed with a falchion in hand, into the creature's stomach. It screamed out and fell backwards, crashing through what was left of the weather-ruined door.  
  
ROOOAR!  
  
The last Yheti through a giant cow-sized forearm into Vicor's nose, smashing it against his face and causing him to do a backflip in the air. The warrior rolled to his right as the Yheti slammed a foot down hoping to crush his bleeding head. Vicor stabbed the falchions forward, stabbing up and through the thing's crotch.  
  
He slowly got up, wiping the red pool of already coagulating blood from between his red, irritated eyes.  
  
"The school..." Vicor whispered as he took the axefrom the forehead of the dead Yheti and placed it in his pack. He stepped over the creature and walked into the school, which was deserted and broken.  
  
"HELLO!" he called. "HELLO!?"  
  
"AGG!" he heard to his right, from the basement door... the cry of a man...  
  
Vicor grunted and jumped down the flight of stairs to the basement. He landed in a kneel facing a huge lumbering creature's back. It had a young man in its grasp who swung a giant sword toward the monster.  
  
"YOU SHALL NOT SLAY ME!" the monster screamed and slammed the man onto the ground violently, knocking the golden shimmering blade from his hands, then picked him back up.  
  
"Put 'im down!" Vicor yelled as he leaped into the air and brought a flachion down onto the monsters nape, drawing a large gash. It gave a confuse groan and through its captive down and turned around.  
  
"Who are you to turn a blade against the legendary Lalas of Yheti?! I'll squash you like I will squash the children!"  
  
He jumped as Lalas swung for Vicor's torso, and flipped in midair and landed on the creature's back. Vicor glanced down to where the man had fallen to see him shaking his head as if waking up and grab for his sword.  
  
"I am Vicor," he said and took out both falchions as he climbed atop the monsters shoulders, "and I WILL be slaying you!" Vicor did a front flip and turned in the air, barrying the falchion's in Lalas's black eyes.  
  
"Agggg!" he screamed and gave out a horrific cry. "YOU CAN'T KILL ME MORTAL!"  
  
"Now!" Vicor demanded. The young man pounced onto Vicor's shoulders and jumped up, and through his sword into the forehead of Lalas. He jumepd down just as the Yheti fell backwards, a blank expression on his face.  
  
Vicor pulled his two falchions out of his eye sockets and turned to face the man.  
  
"Hello," Vicor said.  
  
"HELLO? HELLO?" the man bellowed. "You act as if nothing happened!"  
  
Vicor chuckled. "Well... how about 'good job'?"  
  
"Bah... Who are you anyways?"  
  
"I am Vicor Dire of Mai Ghar Village. You fought well; are you a warrior?"  
  
"Can't you tell by my clothing?! I study the arts of the Paladin!" he said.  
  
"Oh!" Vicor exclaimed. "...What is that?"  
  
"THEY were an ancient league of holy warriors who could nullify certain elements and do mega-damage to the undead. The man who last defeated Diablo was a Paladin."  
  
"A Holy Warrior? So you're a warrior."  
  
"NO! A Holy Warrior."  
  
Vicor looked at the man and blinked. "Do you have a name?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. My name is James Lipap. I was a Head Master at this once beautiful school. THE SCHOOL! The children have fled to the catacombs!"  
  
"Oh, no!" Vicor said. "With the recent outbreak in monsters--- there will surely be ones in the catacombs. We must hurry!"  
  
"We? Who said you could come along into my school?"  
  
"I did. Time has called on us both apparently, so let's get this done!" Vicor pushed James aside and grabbed a torch from the side wall, and ran to the entrance of the catacombs. "Either you come or you do not; that's your decision." And walked down the steps.  
  
Vicor's heart seemed to slow as he ascended down the ancient, cracked steps, which led him to me calmer and more alert. He swung backwards as he heard loud taps on the stone.  
  
"So you are coming?" he said as James came into view.  
  
"I cannot allow you to dephile my school."  
  
"The monsters did that for me..." Vicor said as he jumped to the bottom. It was a damp place, mold and mildew growing on the floor and along the edges of the walls. The doors stood around them, one swung open.  
  
"I take it that is where Lara led the children..." James pointed to the open door with his sword. "Shall I go first, or shall you?"  
  
"Lead the way, 'Your Majesty,' Vicor mocked.  
  
James scowled and traipsed through the door, sheathing his large blade to his side. He stopped at the doors edge and knelt next to a puddle of blue blood.  
  
"Oh, my," he whispered. "They were attacked... We need to hurry, Vicor! LARA!" he yelled. His voice echoed several times before becoming a whisper in the distance.  
  
"Shut up!" Vicor demanded. "Do you want every creature in these corridors to hear you? For now let's jog the halls and be aware for anything."  
  
Vicor reached to his shoulder sheath and took out the hand axe and gave it a swing in his palm and trotted forward, then ran at a steady pace, James behind him. He followed the open doors for twenty rooms before they came to a set of stairs.  
  
"LARA!" James called, against Vicor's wishes again.  
  
"JAMES!" they heard from the bottom. "OH, JAMES!" The old woman pranced up the steps, followed by dozen's of children. "We were attacked by these goulish bull-type creatures! My magic was barely enough..."  
  
"Lara... you are safe," James said, sounding relieved. "This man, here, helped me destroy the creature above. I would like you to meet an ally, Vicor Dire."  
  
The old woman shook Vicor's hand shakily. "Thank you so much! We need to get the children home."  
  
"Yes," James agreed. "Then I must speak to both of you. Do either of you have a town portal?"  
  
"I do," Vicor said. He pulled out the blue scroll from his pack and threw it into the air; an aqua portal opened.  
  
"Go, children, one at a time!" Lara said.  
  
After the children had safely gone through the portal, the three adults followed. The portal gave everyone a gateway to their respected villages.  
  
James led Vicor and Lara into his cabin and shut the door behind them. It was a magnificently crafted house, its walls furnished with tarnish and wax, lined with pictures of what Vicor guessed were ancient paladins. His entire entryway was filled with shelves upon shelves up books, some, Vicor noticed, dating back thousands of years before the Sin Wars.  
  
"Welcome to my palace," James said proudly. "I am the only resident of this village, since it lies on the outskirts of the Canyon of the Magi, where hardly anyone wanders anymore..." He pulled up two shares around a small dining table. "Please; sit, sit."  
  
"What's this about James?" Lara inquired.  
  
"It's about the recent outbreaks of monsters, isn't is Jimmy?" Vicor said as he leaned back on his chair.  
  
"It's JAMES, Vicky. Now, grow up and sit upright. Yes, it is about the monsters. Lara... you might think I am insane, but I know that..."  
  
"... that the Lords are back..." Vicor finished.  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"Oh, rubbish," Lara said. "Do not tell me you're rounding up members for a cult, James. We do not need conspiracies!"  
  
"How do you explain that incident at the school?" Vicor said.  
  
"... Wildlife... irritated I suspect. Lack of food!"  
  
"Oh, Lara, you, I, and Vicor all know the truth. The thing we need to decide now is how to sort this out." Lara pursed her lips. "I personally think we should flee to the books and look for something to guide us."  
  
"Well, go ahead," Vicor said as he stood. "I am going to Lut Gholein and I am talking to The Sorcerer. He will council us. Are either of you coming?"  
  
James shook his head. "You should go home to your family and stay out of this."  
  
"Pfft, right. Where's the nearest waypoint to town?" Vicor asked.  
  
"Outside my door." James told him. "Are you going Lara?"  
  
"Yes, I am afraid I must be getting back to Lut Gholein also. James, be careful."  
  
"I will, mi'lady."After a cup of tea, Lara and Vicor walked out of the Paladin's house with renewed vigor. Lara led the way to the waypoint of Canyon of the Magi, and stood on it.  
  
"Let us go," she said and closed her eyes, and they appeared in Lut Gholein.  
  
Lara walked off to her home after thanking Vicor once again, leaving the young warrior to himself in the sunny town.  
  
"Welcome to Lut Gholein, Desert City of Gems," a man said to his right. He handed Vicor a small pamphlet that had different events that were happening in the city listed on the right in black ink, and on the left was land marks and famous people.  
  
"Rocky Waste... Tal Rasha's tomb..." he whispered as he skimmed down through it. "Drognan... Fara... Decard Cain... Ah! Events; Afra the Sorcerer Philosophy Discussion... hmm in the palace common room. Gotta stand in on that."  
  
"Read all about it!" he heard someone yelling. "School house raided by monsters!" 


	3. The Sorcerer of Lut Gholein

Act One  
  
Quest Two: The Sorcerer of Lut Gholein  
  
  
  
"Sachatee osee antaynay. Ach beit naf frey." There was a pause. "It has been almost five centuries..." the dark haired man smirked before the high council. "Five centuries... I have been tortured. Five centuries ago I was captured by the archangel's and for FIVE CENTURIES I HAD TO ROT IN HEAVEN, PAYING FOR MY BROTHERS' SINS." His voice picked up at this, his eyes growing a dark, fiery red. "But... finally... I was released. They left me go back out into this world... a forgotten... and broken half mortal." He stood in his blood-red robe on a platform high above the the floor, where an alter stood, blue pieces skattered on it. Two rotting and decaying men laid on either side of it. The council members stood around it, fifteen in all counting the blood lords, hanging there heads and breathing silently.  
  
"I have given you breath after almost a century of your souls floating in midair, wandering. It took me half of a decade... But I have accomplished what I had accomplished nearly fifty-five hundred years ago... Before I was betrayed." He turned around and faced the bloody rivers that surrounded them on two sides, and the bed of bones which led to the entrance to the broken portal. "I was too powerful..." He smirked. "Of course, none of it matter now. All is forgiven. And I have all of the mortals cowering with fear. Demons and blood lords reign rampant completely over the west, and our sacred tombs guarded." He swungs around, taking a vile of blood from his necklace. "Let the reign of hate begin! LAVARE ACH TENEESA ARISE! LORD OF HATE, BECOME ONE WITH FLESH!"  
  
There was a flash of red lightning as the councils members began chanting along with him. "ARISE! ARISE!"  
  
The two bodies, along with the blue pieces rose into the air, stopping just below the robes man. "MEPHISTO... MY BROTHER! BECOME ONE WITH THE BLOOD!" The tossed the vile of blood into the air, and in a whirl of wind sat suspended.  
  
"ARISE! ARISE!" The council members shouted once more. The pieces melded into the bodies, which formed into one, growing being. The blood spilled onto its flesh and soaked inward.  
  
"ARRRRRRGGGGGH!" It hissed in a highpictched scream, flailing its arms in midair. Its forehead burst outward in bone and flesh letting two horns form high above the eyesockets; claws extended from its tearing fingernails. It grew taller and screamed yet louder and shriller as tentacles burst from its back and sides, throwing blood and flesh into the air.  
  
"Brother, Mephisto... Two of the four fabled brothers arise at the time of heed. It is time, my brother."  
  
"You!" Mephisto hissed in fright. He backpeddled in midair, fright on his grewsome, demonic face. "No... not possible!"  
  
"Oh, I am very alive, and in the flesh my brother. As are you."  
  
"But the angels..."  
  
"Yes, I know. Half of a millenium... I waited. And my age has begun."  
  
Mephisto turned away, his bright green eyes flickering. "We had no idea where to turn when you were taken..."  
  
"Silence, Mephisto. I know exactly what happened down there in the Worldstone Keep! After Baal was taken, you and Diablo could not balance the power of the brothers. You made a deal with Izual..."  
  
Mephisto snickered. "And what? Did you expect US to be able to control you, the obnoxious Lord Damien? You were uncontrollable and you know it. You would---"  
  
"SILENCE FOOL!" Damien bellowed, shaking the walls. "I AM THE BROTHER OF PAIN, THE BROTHER OF STRENGTH AND VENGENCE. I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO THIS WAY! I BROUGHT YOU BACK FROM THE COLD SLEEP YOU ENDURED, AND WE WILL BE AS ONE!" His chest heaved, as he shook with anger. "Now... Everything is in order, Mephisto. Everything. In the past five years I have clouded the mortals suns, destroyed towns and made them creep in fear. Nothing stands in our way... I'd be surprised if they even knew of us anymore. We are mere legend now, brother..."  
  
"What... what about the others? Baal and young Diablo?"  
  
"We will ressurect them also... Baal might be a problem, I am afraid. The archangel Tyrael destroyed the Worldstone Keep, and his soulstone was buried, beneath the very essence that was once our frontline. Diablo..." He through his arm out toward the broken portal which lit to life. "We now let live. Let us go..."  
  
A heavy raincloud seemed to fall over the city by midday, staunching what was left of the light of the stars. Vicor walked to the palace where The Sorcerer was speaking, and sat down near the back.  
  
"Everyone," a small squat man said as he stood on the small stage that was constructed, "The Sorcerer will be here in a---"  
  
SNAP!  
  
A heavy snapping sounded in the air as a wisp of smoke appeared on stage. As it clear, The Sorcerer stood gazing at the ground. He had a long, neat brown beard that sat overtop of his black cloak. His black hair fell to his waist, and he had white pupils under bushy white eyebrows.  
  
"I," he said in a stern whisper, "am the son of the Sorcerer Drognan, grandson of the ninetieth high priest of Kurast."  
  
The room clapped as they "oohed and ahed" and the wonderous appearence.  
  
"And I will be talking today, about my views on these dark times."  
  
"Will the monsters overrun us?!" someone shouted from the crowd.  
  
"No! That I can assure you; as a matter of fact, the guard forces here at Lut Gholein and I have been putting together a sort of army, that will rush the dark tombs out in the desert. My sources have told me that the demon Iscariot has been awoken after almost a millenium of sleep. Iscariot's tomb, which is accessible through the true tomb of Tal Rasha, will be raided by us dawn tomorrow. Anyone of you townsfolk may sign up, but be aware, you may not come out alive."  
  
"So you are saying the three primevils are back?!" someone else hollare, their voice quavering with fear.  
  
"No! Never..." he trailed off. "But! Alas, I believe they are reforming. That is why we must strike them before 'tis to late."  
  
"Rubbish!" a man yelled. He stood up, fully cloaked and not revealing his face. "It is impossible. The soul stones were destroyed. The four brothers... alive again? Don't waste your time." He walked out, breathing heavily.  
  
"Four brothers?" The Sorcerer breathed. "He was mistaken! Now, I must leave you, for I have important work to do." The Sorcerer hurried off of the stage and ran into the palace library, slamming the door behind him..  
  
The next day went slowly--- the mercenaries and town guards were preparing for war against the demon, and the sorcerer was still researching in his library.  
  
"Everyone!" the head of the guards yelled as he stood on a box. "Everyone! Everyone that is going with us to attack Tal Rasha's tombs, stand to my right. Now, we aren't exactly sure which tomb it is, so we will be going through every tomb thoroughly."  
  
"Excuse me?!" one of the guards said. "Are you insane? There's over seven tombs!"  
  
"Yes, sir, I realize this, but it's the only way, unless of course, anyone here knows the TRUE tomb; but I highly doubt that."  
  
"I do..." came a voice from the crowd. Everyone's eyes flew to the hooded man that interrupted the sorcerer yesterday, still cloaked. "I know the true tomb. The demon is concealed within the tomb Drognan the sorcerer was put in."  
  
Vicor remembered back to school whenever they talked of the time of Diablo. When he was destroyed each of the townsfolk who had helped the hero vanquish the demon was given there own tomb, each one of Tal Rasha's.  
  
"And you are sure about this?" the man asked.  
  
"Correct..." he replied in a deep hum.  
  
"Then we shall begin! Sorcerer, we are ready for you!" he shouted. There was another clasp of smoke and the sorcerer stoof next to his, his gaze falling over the crowd.  
  
"Then it is settled," he said. "We will be going to my father's tomb... Let's take the waypoint to the tomb." ________________________  
  
The two brothers were sucked into the hell portal and thrown down into the Pandomonium Fortress.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" a large angel said. "You are forbidden to enter this holy---"  
  
"Oh but I think so!" Damien said, his face drawn into a smirk. He punched forward, throwing a demonic bolt out of his hand, hitting the angel in the chest. He flew back against the wall as a black shadow enveloped him. The shadow exploded, letting a demon float out and slam into the angel.  
  
"Aggg!" He screamed.  
  
"Our demon will take care of him... Heh... no one will enter this place now, brother. And if they do, he will destroy them!" Damien said.  
  
"Yes," Mephisto replied wearily.  
  
"We will resurrect Diablo, Lord of Terror... then with our powers we can ressurect the lord of destruction..." 


End file.
